Twilight Beleaguer
by Ember Mage
Summary: If it was you or me that was in Kaito's position at the moment, you or I would cowar in fear as the man loomed, bringing you or me to your or my doom. But for Kaito, he wasn't scared at all. He's experienced.


**Disclaimer:** No property of _Detective Conan_ or _Magic Kaito_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Additional notes:** I was bored and hyper when I wrote this story. I don't think that you think that whatever thinking there is in the story that is thinkable is actually accurate. I actually wrote this story as an idea that popped up in my mind randomly while working on my Ran website and my Shinran story that needed more research to make it accurate because I know even though it can be an alternate universe I still want to make it realistic. Cheese.

* * *

**Twilight Beleaguer**

* * *

The night sky was dark, but it was illuminated by the little multi-colored lights clustered upon the tall buildings like a joyous Christmas tree. 

A boy in a white tuxedo stood on top of one of the tall, tall buildings downtown. With a smirk plastered on his face, he revealed the object he had stolen - a large piece of zirconium from the downtown museum. The jewel was very large in size, and polished a gazillion of times to make it look all pretty and shiny. Every facet reflected off of Kaito's face, showing the boy that his work paid off. 

Many of the noisy sirens had dissapated into the night air. Nothing could be heard except for the remaning police cars driving away and the usual nighttime traffic. 

Oh, let's not forget Nakamori. 

"KID!" the officer screamed into the night. There was no response unless you count the screech of a passing car. Muttering a string of foul words under his breath, he grunted and punched his car as if it were the famous KID the phantom thief. He made a slight dent on the side. 

"Otou-san, stop,"commanded Aoko gently. "He's gone for now. But he'll come back and then you'll capture him!" 

"I don't want to hear the word KID ever again!" grumbled the poor man as he shuffled into his car. The vehicle was then driven away from the museum and swerved, beeping madly as it almost created a car collision with another bypassing car. 

"GRRRRRRRRRRR! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU SWEAT FROM A HIPPOPOTAMUS' BUTT!" 

Chuckling, the thief tossed the jewel and placed it inside his jacket. He had foiled yet another plan of Officer Nakamori. And to think he almost had him! Kaito almost laughed. 

The click of a gun startled him. 

"We meet again,"mumbled a strange voice, intoxicated with vileness. Even though his face wasn't seen, you could imagine that the person was not liked. 

"Na?" grunted Kaito, spinning around. 

A man stepped out of the shadows that was concealed from the bright lights. Kaito could not see the man's face, except he noticed that the man wore all black. Camoflaging. 

Smart. 

"The infamous phantom thief,"said the man, walking closer with the gun jutting at Kaito with every step. 

"I see you know me already,"said Kaito haughtily, with no trace of fear in his triumphant voice. 

"Well, let's see if that magic-mamby-pamby will work for you now." There was a hint of amusement in the statement when the man walked closer and closer to Kaito. 

If it was you (or me) that was in Kaito's position at the moment, you (or I) would cowar in fear as the man loomed, bringing you (or me) to your (or my) doom. But for Kaito, he wasn't scared at all. He's _experienced_. He allowed the man to back him off to the edge of the building, where Kaito would make that dramatic leap to survival. 

Such a daredevil, I daresay. 

"Since we're now exposed, we might as well kill you. I thought I killed you a few years ago, but since you're back, get ready to meet your maker." 

Kaito almost fell off the building laughing his head off. "_We?_ You and what army?" 

"Get him, boys." 

A bunch of men clad in black clutched Kaito's arms, but then found themselves wrestling over a cape. 

"He's getting away!" cried one of them. 

"Of course I see that." The man stepped forward to see Kaito flying through the air. He carefully took aim and shot at the thief's getaway transportation module's wings, and Kaito was finding himself plummeting down to the harsh streets of Tokyo Nighttime. 

This was not good. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

This never happened before and shouldn't have happened. 

Oh, well. Life is what you remember, after all, after all. 

The screams of the victim echoed into nothing. 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Nakamori Aoko sat up on her soft bed, drenched in cold sweat. Panting profusively, she looked at the digitally electronic alarm clock set next to her. 

4:37 AM. 46 seconds. 

Smooth. 

Her panting slowed as she recalled all the events that happened in her dream/nightmare. Whatever you call it. There was that... and that... and that... and she dreamed that some people in black attempted to murder KID, who strangely resembled Kaito too much. Kaito as KID. Teehee. 

"Wow... what a strange dream,"murmured Aoko, wiping her forehead. She turned her attention to the authentic Native American object that she had purchased at a store a few weeks ago. Of course. 

"Stupid dreamcatcher!" 

Aoko picked up the tiny dreamcatcher and shoved it in a drawer. 

"Goodnight." 

She crawled up to her bed and quickly fell asleep again. 


End file.
